<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicate, Devious and Daunting. by DarkDarlingx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386176">Delicate, Devious and Daunting.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDarlingx/pseuds/DarkDarlingx'>DarkDarlingx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/You - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), loki x reader - Fandom, loki x you, lokixreader - Fandom, thor x reader - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Choking, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Heavy Angst, Horny Loki (Marvel), Humiliation, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki - Freeform, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Loki smut, Marvel - Freeform, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sub Thor (Marvel), Tags May Change, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink, blowjob, female receving, loki is a little shit, marvel smut, mcu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDarlingx/pseuds/DarkDarlingx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You like him. But the feeling is not mutual. You want to make him mad with jealousy to the point where he despises you. You want him out of your life for good.</p><p>Loki has always been in Thors' shadow and was never noticed by anyone, not even you, until one day he decides to emerge from the darkness and you wish he never did. </p><p>----<br/>"Pet," he breathed, "Fuck". Lokis hand slid behind your head and he tugged your hair down which lifted your head to him, Your mouth fell open in shock and Loki shoved his length in your mouth causing you to nearly choke. <br/>----</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor &amp; Reader (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader/Other(s), Loki x Reader, Thor (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Thor x Reader, Thor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Odin's News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,</p><p>Thank you in advance if you plan on reading my fic, it really means a lot to me. I am still nervous and constantly doubting myself when i post each chapter.. all the support so far really reallyyy hits home! Thank you x3000 &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy</p><p>~Darkdarlingx xx</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet new friends at breakfast. One of which took practicular interest in you. Your relaxation turns in to stress!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer. You could hear a gentle sway of the leaves outside from the window in your bedroom within the palace. The room was hot, humid and sticky. You sat up on the bed and sunk backwards on to the pillow, resting your book of Asgardian Wildlife on your lap. Thinking to yourself, you missed big gatherings and parties that were held almost every weekend in the palace when Thor was around, you never met the man and certainly did not hear great things about him other than his battle victories, silky smooth hair and his rustic beard... and his toned, well defined body and bolder sized biceps. Other than that, ye have never spoken and he has never looked or acknowledged you. Loki on the other hand, he was never seen around the palace and was rarely at parties. Thats what you thougth anyway. You never exaclty looked for his presesnce so you were quite unsure to be honest. No one knows much about him despite he's Thors brother. 

</p><p>Thor, Loki and his warriors were away for the last 7 months in one of the Realms fighting, it was a regular occurance and you began to lose interest in what was going on. You always heard the battle news and gossip through one of the maids or Odin anyway.</p><p>There was a light knock on the door and a maid walked in holding fresh white bed sheets. You knew that meant to leap off the bed and wander about palace as the maid cleaned your room and set the new bed sheets down. You got down from the bed and greeted the maid with a smile "morning Clio", she returned the smile "You're up early today miss" she responded as she stripped the bed.</p><p>You tucked your book under your arm "Yes, it is quite strange being up this early. It was like a sauna in here last night" you laughed while heading out the door. Clio giggled in response before you closed the door behind you. The hall near your room was busy with people and their voices echoing.</p><p>Your stomach was howling like crazy and you were certain the group of people down the hall heard it rumble as they stopped chatting and looked your direction. Fuck. You turned around quickly to face the opposite direction, facing your back to them as you knew your face was turning blood red. You ignored the sniggers that echoed behind you and decided to head the longer route to the dining room.</p><p>This route was more scenic, there was tall windows that touched the floor and reached the high ceilings that surrounded you with rays of golden sunshine beaming down lighting up the hall. You lived here in the palace as long as you could remember, your father was one of the great warriors and fought alongside Odin but died in combat when you were 5 years old. It has been 18 years now and your 23rd birthday was nearing. Birthdays were something you and your mother never celebrated. </p><p>Your chest started to tighten and your heart started to pound. You haven't spoken to your mother in years, since your fathers death. You knew it was due to her depression and as a result shut you out. The older you got the more your roles swapped and you became her mother instead.</p><p>You were the one out looking for her after midnight, you were the one dragging her away from strange older men, you were the one sobering her up in the bathrooms and you are the one who ended up resenting her. On your 18th birthday, your mother verbally told you that she doesn't want you to be associated with her. That was the day when she disowned you. She disappeared from your life on your 18th and you went searching and asking around for her for 2 years.</p><p>You fought back the tears that started to form. Your search for her stopped due to a meeting you had with Odin. It was then when Odin informed you that it was more than likely that your mother was dead. The conversation with Odin was blunt, bitter and cold and was an event you could never wash away no matter how hard you tried and your tried hard. You attempted everything in the book but nothing worked.</p><p>                                                                                                                                 * * * </p><p>You reached the dining room, thankfully the dark oak doors were closed which meant you had time to wipe away the streams on your face and straighten out your dress. You exhaled loudly and entered.</p><p>Smells of smokey rashers filled the area and it successfully changed your mood. Conversations filled the room and soft music was being played. You grabbed a plate and filled it with crispy rashers, fresh avocado and warm bread before taking a seat beside a small group of people around your age.</p><p>They greeted you with smiles which put you at ease. 2 men sat across you, the smell of earth and pine radiated off them. Scoffing your mouth with the meal, the taller man with dark brown hair lightly elbowed his friend at his side before reaching his hand across the table towards you. The sudden movement made a piece of crispy rasher get lodged in the back of your throat, fighting back the urge cough caused your forehead to become a waterfall of boiling sweat. You reached for his hand shook it quick and retorted to the gauntlet of water pouring it down your esophagus.</p><p>Both men chuckled and apologised for startling  you. The dark brown haired gently smiled and introduced himself  "Again, I do apologise for your almost death. I'm Xavier and this is Jove" he said laughing.</p><p>Xaviers voice was soothing and calm. Jove was too busy shoveling food into his mouth so gave you a wink instead. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>Jove noticed, swallowed and laughed "Don't take it the wron-". Jove was interrupted with loud bangs in the room and the music stopped. Automatically everyone turned and looked to the back of the room where Odin and Frigga sat, next 2 empty seats which belonged to Thor and Loki. Their tabled was on a high stage that looked down on everyone, metaphorically and physically.</p><p>Odin stood up, holding his arms out and wide allowing his golden drooped sleeves to hang. "I come with news this morning" Odin bellows towards those dining.</p><p>"Morning news orientated on Thor, Again" Jove mumbled while massaging his temples slowly. Ye all chuckled amongst yourselves quietly.</p><p>"My sons Thor and Loki are safe and unharmed. Some of the warriors too I believe. They arrive next week and there will be a party to celebrate" he wailed and took his seat beside Frigga who was all smiles and gently pecked Odin's cheek.</p><p>"Will you be going to be party next week?" Xavier cooly asked you. His eyes were soft and full on innocence.</p><p>Jove raised a brow at Xavier "Well, Xavier, I will be attending thanks for asking" Jove splurted sarcastically.</p><p>You pressed your legs tightly together and could feel your cheeks tingle and blush "I haven't decided yet" you responded. This was true, you didn't want to show up to the party alone.</p><p>"You should definitely go" Jove said while giving you a warm smile.</p><p>"I agree with Jove, If you like you could come with uhm me.. US. I mean come along with us to the a.. Party" Xavier squeaked while rubbing the back of his neck avoiding eye contact with you his cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>"Smooth" Jove whispered to Xavier.</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh, an overwhelming feeling of happiness started to flood you. You haven't this happy in years. Something about Xavier made a little spark in you. He was tall, broad and sweet. </p><p>"I would love to!" you replied smiling.</p><p>"that's great" Xavier beamed.</p><p>Jove shuffled in towards the table "ok great, between now and then we would like to invite you out for drinks and walks just to get to know you, have some fun and losen up a bit before the big night" Jove suggested his eyes full of excitment.</p><p>You smiled and nodded in agreement with the boys.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The arrival party for Thor and Loki was tomorrow and you felt sick with nerves. You had no reason to be nervous as you spent nearly everyday this week with Xavier and Jove. They were both in training to become warriors to fight alongside Thor and Loki in the future. Although they did not like Thor they still respected him and always spoke about how it would an honour to fight with him. You thought back over the last few days and noticed how Xavier acted around you. He was curtious, mannerly and always starred at you. Even when you were looking away or talking to others. Your mind started to fantasise what we looked like underneath his clothing... You grew more curious about him.  </p><p>You sat in the patio chairs outisde in the garden soaking in the suns heat, flicking through your book. Reading books and drinking were your only forms of espacism, but reading is where you found genuine pleasure in doing. Drinking was more like a job, to forget about the pain of your past of your mother and father. You never mourned your mothers 'death' which made eveything worse as you were still holding on to the idea of her being alive. You hated her. despised her. but, she was the only blood relative you had left. You drank to forget her but also to drink the pain away of missing her.</p><p>It was your dream to leave the palace walls and explore the world but it was not possible. You could only leave the palace with written permssion from Odin or, if you were Thor or Loki and wander in and out when they pleased. A sad sigh espaced your lips, knowing you are trapped within the palace walls. You focused back on your book to wipe the toxic thoughts out of your mind.</p><p>***Thud* *Thud* *Thud***</p><p>Loud thuds grabbed your attention, the sound was travelling from across the garden, you stood up to see what the noise was about. An electric tingle shot down your spine when you saw it was Thor, Loki and his army heading towards the palace door.s</p><p>. Your heart started to race. You had the choice of sitting in the patio and watch them walk by with a chance of them noticing you or race to the palace doors before them, which would be a slim chance of making as they were very near. Heat strangled your body and you shot up, adrenaline pumping in your veins.</p><p>Your feet racing beneath you, you spotteed Thor and Loki nearing the doors but you manged to cut in just before them. The smell of dirt, sweat and blood stung your nostrils.</p><p>Your face red raw and sweat patches were growing on your dress. FUCK. The book. You continued to speed walk away as Thor and Loki were now metres behind you. You took a sharp turn and hid in one of rooms down the hall. Heart pounding, you waited until all the men walked by until the only thuds you could hear was your own heart.</p><p> Birds started to sing and it traveled through the palace and there was no loud foot steps anymore. Thankfully. You knew it was safe to go back out side and soak in the last few hours of heat before the storm hits later on tonight. You wiped the sweat that trickled down your temple and turned the corner to find Loki leaning against the wall,  flicking through your book still in full armour. Your heart stopped. What the hell. You turned around instantly and hid around the corner hoping he didn't notice you.</p><p>"I believe this belongs to you?" His voice was like silk causing your stomach to churn violently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope ye enjoyed the first chapter! this is my first fanfic so apologies for grammar issues and spellings! Next chapter out soon so i hope ye stick with me throughout this journey! ^-^ </p><p>Im open to any critsim and advice so please let me know yer thougths in the comments! </p><p>Thaaaank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guilty Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki was nothing like you imagined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I believe this belongs to you?" His voice was like silk causing your stomach to churn violently. </em>
</p><p>You stood from around the corner, eyes clenched with your hands gripping your stomach hoping to calm it down before turning around and facing your nightmare. After a few seconds, you slowly walked out and saw Loki leaning against the wall, book in hand making it tiny in comparison to his fist. You stood there admiring his physique. Loki was tall, broad and strong. His black hair wet from sweat sticking to his forehead glistening in the sunshine. He was nothing like you imagined.</p><p>you took a few breaths before replying. "Yes, sir, that is my book" you squeaked hoping to sound confident.</p><p>Loki looked at you, his eyes were cold, empty with no signs of life and it caused goosebumps to speckle around your body making you jolt. The end of Loki’s lip curled for a second before returning to its natural form of a straight line. He stepped forward, closing the gap between ye, his eyes fixated on your lips and his empty eyes suddenly sparked with hunger. The sudden movement caused your heart to beat erratically in your chest and you stepped back to find yourself against the wall. Loki stopped walking when there were only feet between ye. His eyes were wide, wild, and speckled with green. You felt as if you were suffocating and being strangled in the heat causing you to take sharp breaths. Loki’s eyes were now consuming your body and hungrily scanning over you repeatedly.</p><p>Loki’s eyes snapped and locked with yours causing your body to tremble along with confusion swimming in your head. His pink plump lips opened to speak but instead his tongue licked his lips and his fingers firmly grasped the book. Your knees began to wobble as you were unsure as to what was going to happen. Loki quickly noticed the erratic movement of your knees and took a step back inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. You leaned back against the wall frozen.</p><p>A second later Loki’s eyes flicked open looking emotionless. He swung his arm and threw the book towards you causing it to slam against your chest. You winced in pain huddled over as the book hit the floor. Humiliation and anger flashed through you as you saw Loki stride away.</p><p>Anger was lingering in your veins causing you to step on your book and slide it at Loki making sure it tapped the back of his boots. "That is no manners of a prince!" you spat as your fists balled up. Loki stopped in his tracks. The palace was deadly quiet. The only thing you could hear was Loki’s boots thundering in the hall towards you and in one swift movement his fingers were wrapped around your neck and his face inches from yours. Heat radiated from his body causing your dress to seep with sweat sticking to your body. Your stomach was now violently jumping and clenching causing severe cramps.</p><p>"I'm not like any other prince" Loki hissed into your ear. His fingers slowly tightening around your throat.</p><p>You grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him of your throat but failed as this only enticed him more.</p><p>You could feel Loki press your book into your stomach as his grip on your throat increased. His eyes wilder than before.</p><p>His grip on your throat was worsening and you were struggling to breath, hot tears started to stream down your face stinging your cheeks. "P-please Let g-" before you could finish your sentence Loki released his grasp and you fell to the floor gasping for air while you attempted to sooth your throat with your hand you looked up through your blurry vision to see Loki walking away.</p><p>You sat back against the wall inhaling and exhaling slowly, allowing the now cold air to heal your lungs. The hall was spinning circles around you making your stomach weak. You fought back the urge to vomit and focused on your shoes in hopes to slow the spinning down.</p><p>Moments later after the spinning ceased you slowly stood back up and leaned back against the wall wiping the sweat of your head with your sleeve. Your eyes searched the area to see if you had any witnesses of the assault but there was not a single soul in sight. You could feel your body drop as sadness flooded you. There was no point telling anyone that Loki attacked you in the hall almost strangling you to death. You had no proof of the assault, although you are pretty sure there was a red raw handprint circulating your neck, but that could of been any ones hand print on you. You sighed heavily and pulled you dress up from your sweat soaked skin and fixed your hair back into the bun before scurrying back to your bedroom.</p><p>On the way over you stepped on an object and stumbled over, you turn around to find your book on the floor...exactly in the same spot from where it hit off Loki’s boots. as you picked up the book from the floor, a sudden flash of heat dispersed around your body as you realise that it wasn't the book pressing into you at all..</p><p>You shook your head furiosly in denial. It must have been his fist pressing into you or perhaps his belt buckle? You weren't sure if he even had a belt on.. You started to question what it could of been. There was no way it was Loki's dick. You had no idea dicks could feel that large. You had sex plenty of times but never been shocked by the size of other mens dicks. But the thought of Loki's made you... curious and angry.</p><p>The journey over to your bedroom, you tricked yourself in to thinking that the hard object pressed against you was in fact Loki’s knives. You did not want to think that Loki found choking you arousing. How could anyone find a red puffed face, raw bulging eyes and pleading for life to be seductive. Only an animal would find that level of harassment sexual. Rage overtook you as you felt objectified. It was not your intention to arouse Loki. </p><p>****</p><p>You stared at your reflection in the mirror in your room, gently patting Loki’s handprint on your throat with a damp towel with hopes of reducing the redness before the party tomorrow. You were still in disbelief. You regretted your actions. Sitting on the bed you replayed the whole scenario, cringing at what you said. What Loki did to you was awful, there was no denying it.. it taught you to not speak out of turn especially to royalty.</p><p>You walked in to the bathroom and sunk in to cold water in the bath. You needed to cool down. The cold water electrified your skin sending shocks through the nerves in your body, you hummed in response. Finally able to relax you sunk deeper into the bath, resting your head back against the edge.</p><p>The party was tomorrow. It was nerving knowing Loki might be there. Even if he was there it should not matter as you had Xavier and Jove by your side to save you from any inappropriate shenanigans.</p><p>The thought of Xavier saving you from Loki was arousing. Leaning back against the bath you imagined Loki grabbing your arm and dragging you away from the party and Xavier running up to help. Your cunt aches at the thought sending thrills in your stomach. The image of Xavier's muscles flexing was intoxicating. You slid your hand down your body and rested it over your throbbing clit. Slowing circulating around your g-spot, teasing yourself. Your breathing started to hitch as you flicked your clit. Heart pounding you needed to find your release. fast.</p><p>You sunk your fingers into you wet slit, moaning as your fingers curled hitting your sweet spot. Your free hand quickly released the ache in your clit, vigorously rubbing it as you buried your digits further into yourself. Simultaneously creating a rhythm that was too much to handle, your hips started to buck as you picked up the speed, desperately looking for your release. Moans slipping out of you echoing in the bathroom as you finally hit the spot. Your heart beated erratically sending earth shattering sensations rippling through body as you clenched around your own digits. Sending waves of pleasure causing your toes to curl as you cursed "Loki" out loud.</p><p>It took a few minutes for your body to recover. You sat up in the now warm water, humiliation and guilt hung in you. What the fuck. You had no idea why you cursed Loki’s name throughout your climax. A loud sigh escaped you lips. You needed to avoid this man at all costs, there was something dangerous yet alluring about him that you did not like. You needed to focus on Xavier, he would never talk down to you or even dare to put his hands on you! Shame started to drown you and you really wish it was the water that did instead.</p><p>You dried yourself off with a fluffy towel when you stepped out of the bath and slipped your night dress over yourself. At the party tomorrow it will be your aim to be the most attractive woman there. You needed Xavier, if he even liked you, to take your mind off Loki. You needed to explore Xavier and allow him to show you why you need to curse his name for next time you masturbate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Thank you for the Kudos in the first one! It really means alot &lt;3<br/>Lmao I never wrote a spicy chapter before so if anyone has any comments on it let me know! Always room for improvement.<br/>The third chapter should be out next week so hope you come back to read some more!</p><p>Thanks again for reading ^-^</p><p>~Darkdarlingx xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party shenanigans.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was the night of the party and you couldnt of been more excited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You could only focus on his lips, they were pink, plump and juicy and were drawing you in like the sunset fading into darkness. His body towered over yours as you leaned back against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist. Musk, danger and mischief, lingered from him but you didn't care, his smell was intoxicating causing your brain to go fuzzy and your heart to beat erratically. You needed him. now. against the wall and you couldn't care less who watched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hot lips skimmed your collarbones, achingly slow up your neck and floated over your lips, hovering. Your body needed his touch. Your clit desperately demanded his presence. Your body craved to feel his length pressed against your soaking wet core. You grinded hard against his member provoking a small groan to escape from his lips. Your clit throbbing in response as his fingers dug into your thighs and his tongue leisurely traced your collar bones and neck once again, making you melt into his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His tongue flicked your bottom lip and greedily sucked into his mouth. It was too much to handle, your eyes started to roll to the back of your head as his tongue slipped into yours. He tasted sweet and it was captivating, making you drunk on lust as he explored further into your mouth, as if it was his last kiss with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand travelled up from dress and scorched your skin as he rest on your hip. Your body arched in response and your hips rolled into his. Sweat was racing down your temple while you struggled to breath. He trailed his hand across your lower stomach, your breathing hitched as he slowly glided his hand towards your....</em>
</p><p>Loud knocks filled the room and pulled you out of your sleep. An annoyed sigh rumbled out of your chest as you dragged the quilt over your head "Come in" you grunted, knowing that it was Clio by the sound of the knocks.</p><p>The door opened and Clio emerged from the darkness.</p><p>"Morning miss" she smiled, "You missed breakfast again I see, not sleeping well still?". Clio pulled the curtains open allowing light to smother the room.</p><p>You grunted as soon as the light touched the bed "It's the heat for sure". What heat though, the weather or your dreams you wondered… Probably both.</p><p>Clio was roughly your age, give or take a year or two. She was beautiful, tall with a figure you wish you had. Her hair was golden and pinned back. You were friendly to her, same to all the maids. Your mother on the other hand used to treat the maids as if they were beneath her and it boiled your blood.</p><p>Jumping out of bed, you stretched, interlocking your fingers and raising them to the ceiling. Each vertebra cracked and your body glowed with happiness.</p><p>Clio heard and laughed "I must say that did sound sensational".</p><p>You laughed along with her, creating a positive atmosphere in your room.</p><p>The room grew dark, juxtaposing the atmosphere that was created. We both walked to the window to see black clouds consume the sky. At least the party is held indoors tonight you remembered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After lunch you decided to head to the library to pass some time before the party tonight. You walked past mounds of people chatting with excitement and discussing which gowns they were planning on wearing tonight. You were excited for the party but not ecstatic, not anymore. The mark on your neck was hidden well. Layers of makeup did the trick and it even tricked Jove and Clio, surprisingly. Your hand moved to sooth it as it was still tender, but you resisted the temptation in case it ruined your make up. The acid in your stomach started to pop when you thought of Loki.</p><p>Stress bewitched your body, and you grew more anxious as your heart started to bang in your chest as if Mjolnir were inside of you trying to escape. Down the hall you could see the library, so close yet so far while you were scanning the area. Anxiety pumped in you as you reached out to grab the handle of the door, pulling it open you sighed with relief until a hand rested on you lower back!</p><p>You turned quick and shoved the body away from you "what the fu- oh my, Xavier I’m so sorry".</p><p>Xavier stood feet away from you holding his arms up in defence, with wide eyes and raised brows.</p><p>
  <em>fuck.</em>
</p><p>Silence lingered for longer than you liked as you were lost for words which were replaced with embarrassment.</p><p>"I always seem to startle you" Xavier joked, breaking the tension.</p><p>A weight lifted from your body when you saw him smile and all the negativity you felt evaporated.</p><p>Your face started to boil, and you were confident that your face was red. Great.</p><p>"I was in my own world and just wasn't expecting to bump into a familiar face" you apologised, again.</p><p>"Don't sweat it, literally. It seems to have gotten hot inside here... I think we should sit out for a bit for some fresh air".</p><p>You knew full well he was referring to your flushed skin and didn't want to point it out. You hated how nice he was but loved it at the same time.</p><p>As ye strolled to the patio, Xavier made sure to stand a foot away from you. You craved his presence to be closer.</p><p>Ye reached the palace doors, Xavier paused and rested against the palace door. He was looking straight ahead; something caught his eye, and you took the time to admire his figure, drooling as you did, he was breath taking. You stepped closer to him, standing on your toes to see what caught his attention.</p><p>A vibrant blue spark lit up the entire sky followed by thunder erupting loudly, echoing through all of Asgard. You never knew lightening could be blue and it stole your attention. Rain poured heavily, smacking the floor as it landed. It was still hot, and you were sick of it.</p><p>"Going to be a bad storm this evening” Xavier stated.</p><p>” It’s nice for a change”. It was. You could not hack anymore sun. You needed to feel refreshed, and the rain has always soothed you.</p><p>"I’m going to be honest with you, It's not good... Have you not wondered why..." Xavier noticed your expression flatten and as his sentence tailed off.</p><p>"Wondered what...?" Curiosity was taking over you...</p><p>"Why... there’s a thunderstorm in the middle of summer?"</p><p>You paused to think about what Xavier said. "I never thought that deep about it, maybe something to do with the air being unstable and..."</p><p>Xavier chuckled lightly, causing your heart to flutter like crazy. "I was never any good at geography so perhaps you're right".</p><p>The rain fell heavier, puddles grew larger and started to connect to create mini rivers.</p><p>Xavier shifted his body and turned to you. " I don't want to say this, but I think we should head back and get ready for the party later".</p><p>The party. It completely slipped your mind. You nodded in agreement and turned to leave. Xavier walked beside you, but closer, compared to earlier.</p><p>Xavier was quiet, not a word was spoken between as he walked you to your bedroom door. You were not sure if it was a nice or awkward silence between ye.</p><p>You said good-bye to Xavier and slipped in through your bedroom door. Resting back on the door, trying to calm your nerves before getting ready for the party.</p><p>Walking into the room, you noticed that Clio laid your gown out on the bed. It was breath taking and you questioned if you even had the cleavage for it. You quickly bathed and dried before attending to your hair and make-up. Pulling back your hair, you thought it looked best to do a half up style, curling your hair and tying it back with a delicate floral clip. This style allowed your hair to curl naturally and frame your face to draw attention to your make up. A golden, natural glow is the style of makeup you set on days ago, you applied the make-up lightly onto your face and coated your neck with it, to cover up Loki’s mark.</p><p>After getting ready, you gently slipped into the gown. It was a deep royal blue backless gown that hugged your figure and showed off every curve on your body. It had a deep V neckline and stopped at the end of your breastbone with a silver diamond belt beneath it, circulating the top of your hips. It was paired with a dainty diamond necklace, diamond earrings and silver sparkly heels. As someone who struggles with confidence, this outfit made you feel powerful and confident.</p><p>Your excitement started to rebuild when you left your bedroom, the orchestra had already been playing and it caused joy to spread throughout your body, causing your heart to race and stomach to tighten. Nerves were fighting their way in, but the joy was putting up a fight. The battle caused knots to twist in your stomach as you walked towards the ball room. Chats and laughter echoed the palace and grew louder the closer you got to the party.</p><p>The ballroom was full of every colour you could imagine. Everyone looked immaculate. Walking in, you searched for Jove and Xavier among the crowds of people. You decided to walk beside the walls to avoid the dance floor. Bumping into nearly everyone as you made your way around. A tiny yelp blurted out of you when you spotted Jove and Xavier. You quickly made your way over and complimented both men. They really did look spectacular. Xavier and Jove’s eyes roamed you before saying anything.</p><p>"wow" Jove exhaled.</p><p>Xavier stood up "You look beautiful".</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Hours had passed and you were well beyond intoxicated.</p><p>You were dancing with Xavier, head resting on this chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was being goofy and moving around the dance floor like a lunatic making you laugh. Your eyes and brain could not take any more of the spinning "Xavier, I need to sit down".</p><p>Xavier slowly guided you to sit down on the bench. It was quieter now, mostly everyone left. Jove disappeared hours ago with some girl he spent most of the night with. You and Xavier spent the whole evening and night together, to your surprise.</p><p>Xavier sat down first and placed you on his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist.</p><p>"You're beautiful" he whispered. Butterflies exploded in your stomach.</p><p>"You're intoxicated"</p><p>"Intoxicated by you"</p><p>
  <em>OH MY...</em>
</p><p>This time your heart really did feel like it just exploded, making mini tsunami waves to move in your stomach. Blood pumped to your face but not as fast as it did to your clit.</p><p>Xavier studied your eyes and gently smiled. "I'll get us some water". He placed you gently on to the bench before venturing to get you some water.</p><p>On the outside you remained cool and collective, but on the inside, you were jumping around screaming as if you just won the lottery.</p><p>You looked around to see Xavier at the end of the room fetching water. But... a couple on the far right of the room caught your attention.</p><p>A woman, with orange hair was struggling to keep her voice in. Her dress was up around her waist and the tall man’s body was shielding her. She had one leg up and it was supported by man’s hand, while he used his other hand to slide his fingers in and out of her, fast. Her back arched and her neck fell back against the wall. You could see the beads of sweat race down her temples. The man was planting kisses and sucking every inch of her neck. The man moved from her neck to her ear and seconds later a loud muffled screech erupted from the women. Thankfully, the man covered her mouth. Second-hand embarrassment flooded you, but also jealousy.</p><p>The women tidied herself up and the man turned around, ruffled his, caught your eye and looked at you with a wicked grin.</p><p>Your body froze in shock. Eyes glued to his. Fear, stress and anxiety quickly erupted in you.</p><p>Loki's eyes were like demons, consuming you from feet away. Xavier on the other hand was indulged in a conversation at the back of the room. You decided to get up and walk, fast and desperately to Xavier but struggled massively. Unable to walk straight with constant wobbling. Loki was closing in on you fast. You picked your speed, but it was no use, Loki cut your path off to your safety.</p><p>You paused, looking at the floor. You were exactly sure where to look or what to do but you could feel Loki’s eyes burn into you.</p><p>"Sir..."</p><p>Loki didn’t respond. You stared at his black shoes. Your stomach suddenly felt heavy with nerves.</p><p>Still nothing was said, and it started to rage you as he was making you look like an idiot.</p><p>You huffed and moved to the side and intentionally brushed off Loki. He wouldn't dare harass you in public. Walking away, you headed towards Xavier who was still engaged in a conversation. Suddenly your wrist was snatched, and your body spun around. Loki’s grip on your wrist was tightening provoking a small cry out of you.</p><p>"I see you hid the necklace I made you" Loki Hissed.</p><p>You attempted to wiggle your arm from free, but it was no use, Loki’s strength was intensifying, and it started to burn your wrist. You knew all he wanted was a reaction or a reason to hurt you and you will not indulge him. You will remain quiet.</p><p>Loki’s eyes lingered around your chest. "Staying quiet, are we? What happened to my little spitfire from our last meeting?”</p><p>His gaze travelled up your body and met your eyes. His eyes were wide and full of excitement. Anything you did would arouse this man and you fucking hated it.</p><p>"Still no talking? Hm, well did you enjoy the show?" his voice was seductive and silky sending goosebumps all over your body.</p><p>"Stubborn one I see" Loki’s eyes widened even more and that dirty smirk of his appeared. "If this doesn't get you talking, I don't know what will".</p><p>Your body suddenly felt as if you even being cooked inside of an oven while your stomach felt as if it been punched a million times.</p><p>"I saw you. I saw your little precious body crumble as you screamed my name". Loki’s tongue flicked your earlobe sending pleasant vibrations down your neck and to your toes. "I also saw your dream this morning. I would love to-" Loki quickly released your wrists and you knew it was because Xavier was heading your way. You quickly seized the moment and slapped Loki across the face, leaving an imprint on his cheek and Loki grinned devilish as if he enjoyed it. The anger in you escalated even more knowing the slap didn't hurt him. You needed answers. You needed to know everything. Memories of your dream came flooding back and you could see Loki vividly in them.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Xavier voice was soft and full of concern. "I see you met Loki..."</p><p>Loki stood there, rubbing his cheek with his gaze fixated on you, boiling your blood. At this point you could only feel fear and you did not feel safe going to your bedroom alone tonight.</p><p>"Xavier, do you mind staying with me tonight... in my room, please?".</p><p>Xavier choked on his drink and Loki’s eyes burned the back of your skull.</p><p>Between breaths, Xavier accepted your offer gleefully.</p><p>You grabbed Xavier’s hand and quickly walked to your room, leaving Loki stand in the ballroom alone. You could feel his gaze penetrate the back of your head.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When you closed your bedroom door, Xavier was quick to gently push you back on to the door. His large figure looming over you. You could hear his heart pound in his chest syncing with yours. He slowly lowered down and gently planted a kiss on the side of your jaw, making his way towards the top of your neck...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! </p><p>I hope your week is going well too &lt;3 I'm kinda depressed that there's no more WandaVision:c Least theres The Falcon and the Winter Soldier next weeeek ahh!!</p><p>Chapter four will be out next week too! </p><p>Thank you for reading,<br/>~Darkdarlingx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yourself and Xavier have an intimate moment until...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Xavier" you hummed in response to his hot lips owning your neck. </p><p>At this point, you were convinced his heart was going to jump out of his chest due to the erratic thumping that filled the room. Yet his excitement was more than arousing as your body was sweating in desperation for his touch.</p><p>Leaning against the door, you could hear footsteps and chattering outside in the hall. Praying that no one would knock on the door to disrupt the moment. Heat radiated of your bodies, causing sweat to trickle.</p><p>Xavier continued to mark your neck, sending flames between your legs. Your hands could not help themselves any longer, they leisurely travelled up his back, feeling his flexed muscles under your fingers. His aroma was compelling, earthy, and fresh which caused you to lose sense of time and to melt into the moment.  Xavier noticed a low moan that escaped your lips and took the opportunity to embrace your lips with his own. It was like how you imagined a kiss from him would be, light, delicate and soft. His lips gently brushed over yours, so lightly that you were convinced it was silk.</p><p>His fingers lightly trailed down the length of your dress and gathered the end of it into bunches in his fist, and gently lifted it up towards your waist, past your chest, over your shoulders and head before dropping it on to the floor. More people started to move about in the hall, you could not tell if it was your imagination as you are leaning onto the door or if people just suddenly became more active. </p><p>It was difficult to focus at this point as your brain was high on ecstasy and only focused on incontrollable ache in your clit. Xavier slowly caressed your side and travelled up to your breast and rested his hand on it, taking your nipple between his fingers and squeezing it, sending desperate and evident need between your thighs as you grind your hips into his evident length.</p><p>This action sparked something in Xavier as his tune changed. He unexpectedly bit your bottom lip evoking a small cry from you, but the cry was muffled as Xavier’s tongue tackled your own. He tasted of alcohol yet sweet at the same time and you needed to feel, see and taste more of him. You attacked his belt buckle, trying to free him but Xavier pushed your hands away and slowly got down on to his knees instead.</p><p>Butterflies and nerves were attacking each other in the pit of your stomach as standing in only your underwear was making you blush, thankfully it was a dark in the room. Xavier planted kisses on your inner thighs, making you breathless as each kiss scorched your skin. Moans rolling out of you as he neared your wet core.</p><p>"Fuck" you whined as his fingers hooked your underwear and slid them down your legs, exposing your wet cunt. </p><p>Xavier licked his lips before flicking your throbbing bud with his tongue sending electric thrills around your body. Your fingers clutching strands of his hair as each flick sent you into a frenzy, Xavier glided his fingers towards your dripping slit and trailed his finger along your entrance towards your bud causing your heart flutter as he circled your g-spot with the juices he collected on the way. Your mind was in and out of conscious as his fingers played with your clit causing your lower stomach to tense with pleasure. Your heart beating frantically as he slid back down your cunt and sunk a single digit into your pussy causing you to whimper.</p><p>"you got to stay quiet, there’s people outside" Xavier whispers as he sunk another digit into your cunt provoking a second loud moan from you. </p><p>Flashes of a tall broad man with slick black hair kept appearing into your mind. You tried to brush them off as you moaned Xavier’s name out loud as he continued to fuck you with both of his fingers, in and out of your folds fast. Your breathing hitched as Xavier flicked your clit with his tongue, sending waves of pleasure over you causing you to smack the back of your head against the door. People outside in the hall were talking louder and racing around which started to eat at your nerves... which suddenly grew erratic as you heard a sound you dreaded. Loud boots stomping in the hall.</p><p>Before you could even act, your bedroom door swung open causing yourself and Xavier to fall over. Instantly Xavier shielded your body with his own from the man that entered the room. The room instantly grew cold with the man’s presence, a tall broad man with slick black hair.</p><p>"Stop fucking this slut and go join the rest of your men outside now". </p><p>Dread twisted in your gut when you heard the man’s voice. Peering over Xavier’s shoulder, you spot Loki standing at your door with men running outside in the halls behind him. What the fuck is going on you thought to yourself as you gripped Xavier’s arm in fear. </p><p>"Sir, with respect, I will join the men, but you owe her an apology" Xavier said politely as he stood up, with you syncing his movements. You quickly grabbed the blanked that was folded at the end of the bed and wrapped it around yourself.</p><p>Loki’s eyes glistened in the dark and grabbed Xavier’s shirt in his fist, dragging him towards the door “get out now” Loki spat harshly through grit teeth.</p><p>Fear was fluttering in your stomach from seeing all the other men sprinting and screaming outside. It was terrifying as you were clueless as to what was going on, or the seriousness of the event.</p><p>Xavier headed out the door but looked back at you before leaving. His eyes wide and full of concern. You knew by his body language he didn't want to leave you but had to follow his friends out in line. Xavier gave you a small nod before running off to join the other men. You wanted to scream at him to stay but he had no idea what had happened with Loki recently.</p><p>The room grew colder as soon as Xavier left, and you were alone with Loki who was eyeing you from the side, as he was also focused on the men running around in the palace which over time grew quiet. Your body shaking each second of it.</p><p>When the sound of galloping horses disappeared, Loki closed your bedroom door slowly and turned to you with a small curl at the end of his lips.</p><p>Your throat tightened and you took a few steps back as he neared you. </p><p>"W-what’s happening, Sir" you choked. Unsure what Loki was going to do to you. </p><p>"Thor needed the trainees immediately, test training while men are <em>intoxicated.</em>". Loki’s voice was so cold it sent shivers racing down your spine.</p><p>"Sh-shouldn't you be leaving too?"</p><p>"I have something to care of first".</p><p>You didn’t reply, instead you focused on keeping distance from Loki who was circling around you. Your heart hammering in your chest as Loki eyes hungrily scanned you. </p><p>"I presume he warmed you up well" Loki muttered.</p><p>Your heart stopped beating and sunk to the bottom of your stomach instead. Your mouth falling open in shock. Confusion swarming you. </p><p>"Excu-" your sentence was cut short as Loki cut you off. "You called me, again." Loki purred. </p><p>Your clit started to throb guiltly and uncontrollably.</p><p>"I didn't." you spat back.</p><p>"While that man was, I don't know what to call it, <em>attempting</em> to pleasure you, I popped up into your mind, didn’t I?" Loki said seductively with a bold smirk.</p><p>You decided to ignore his statement. He was right, he did pop into your mind, but it meant nothing. "what the fu- were you watching?!".</p><p>"You called me, and I was stuck in your mind, listening to you scream my name...". Loki was standing so close you didn’t realise his breath warming your neck. "I wish to see nothing more than only your cunt right now and show you real pleasure" he breathed. </p><p>The idea was overwhelming yet wrong. </p><p>"I wish for you to leave, please."</p><p>Loki’s eyes flashed, he bent down and picked you up over his shoulder and flopped you down on to the bed. Anxiety now coursing through your veins. Fuck, please no were the only words screaming in your mind yet couldn't spit. You tried to push and fight Loki off you, but he didn’t budge.</p><p>"Stop. now. please. stop" you spat and attempted to kick him, but instead he grabbed your ankle and pushed it away, you continued to try wriggle free and shout but nothing worked. Fear escalating in you as there was nothing you could do to stop him. He could do anything he wanted and you were helpless. Most of the men are gone with Thor which meant your screams are left unheard.</p><p>Loki grabbed your wrists and set them above your head. "Don't move" he demanded. He then grabbed the end of the blanket, ripped a long strand of it and tore it in two. One piece of it he tied on to your wrists and to the bed post while the other was wrapped around your mouth. Tears now rolling down your cheeks. At the point you accepted he was going to rape you and there was nothing you could do. You laid on the bed lifeless wishing Xavier to come back.</p><p>Loki sat up, eyes wild and starved. He unravelled the blanket and exposed your guilty wet cunt and only that. You could see his eyes grow hungrier as he analysed your sex. Licking his lips as he did which sickened you.</p><p>"I shall see other parts of you eventually, as for now all I wish is to devour this wet cunt of yours". Loki licked his lips once again before sinking his head between your legs.</p><p>Your head fell back into the pillow as Loki collected your juices with his tongue, licking the entirety of your slit.</p><p> The idea of Loki only being exposed to your pussy and nothing more was something you didn’t expect to find arousing. You didn’t want him or this, you wanted Xavier yet it felt exhilarating.</p><p>Clenching your eyes as he licked his way back down your slit, poking his tongue into your core. Muffled moans started to pour out of you as Loki kissed your pussy slowly and teasingly. He kissed his way back up to your bud and planted a gentle kiss on it sending vibrations of pleasure pulsating within you. </p><p>"You taste so sweet" Loki purred causing your head to sink deeper into the pillow and your back to arch, desperately and ashamedly seeking more.</p><p>Loki licked up and down your slit once again, tasting every part you before delving his tongue into your heat, you gasped as his tongue deepened inside of you, causing your body to stiffen on the bed. Loki continued to fuck your cunt with his tongue, creating an intense need of release in your clit which caused your hips to buck into his face.</p><p>"mmm" Loki cooed as he licked up your entrance and stopped at your pulsating clit, kissing around it, before gently using his wet tongue to circle it, slowly. Your body jolting in reaction as he lightly skimmed your bud which sent electric shots to your heart. Loki gently flicked your clit, drawing out the pleasure as much as possible. Your body shaking in response, stomach clenching and heart pounding inconsistently each time he swirled his tongue on your bud. He was sending you to cloud nine, a place you’ve never been to as you have never experienced such pleasure. You bit back a moan, biting into the blanket as Loki slid a digit into your core, parting your lips with ease.</p><p>A low grunt escaped Loki as he slid a second digit into you, "So wet, so soft..." he growled.</p><p>Loki slipped his digits out of you and into his mouth, sucking your juices "so good".</p><p>This was enough to make your mind go dizzy, and moans roll out of you as your body trembled.</p><p>Loki’s fingers returned to your cunt with urgency, pumping in and out of you fast, "Filthy slut, 2 fingers aren't enough are they" He hissed.</p><p>Loki’s speed picked up as he curled his fingers inside of you hitting your sweet spot, your body shaking as he aggressively fucked you with his fingers causing waves of fire spreading in you from head to toe as you edged closer to your release.</p><p>“please” you begged through your stuffed mouth.</p><p>Loki sunk back down between legs, stroking your clit repeatedly, sending fireworks throughout you, inaudible moans filling the room as he sucked your swollen clit into his mouth, sending your body into fit as your hips bucked into his mouth begging for more. Loki’s picked up his pace as you clenched around his digits whimpering as you neared your orgasm. </p><p>"FUCK" you screamed through the blanked stuffed in your mouth, shaking from the sensations Loki’s creating. Your cunt engulfing Loki’s fingers as he proceeds to fuck you harder as he suctioned your throbbing clit. </p><p>"Cum now for me slut" Loki demanded.</p><p> Electricity shot through your veins as Loki found your release, Cumming on to face as your hips bucked erratically. Your muffled screams managed to bounce around in the room as you tighten around his fingers causing explosive pleasure radiating in you. You were drunk on pleasure as your body went rigid, vibrating through the waves of ecstasy. </p><p>Loki released your clit from his mouth and pulled his fingers out of you, lapping in you juices and swallowing your cum as he did. You laid on bed with your eyes at the back of your skull, attempting to recover from your release as your body tremored throughout the aftershocks. </p><p>“That is only a glimpse of what I can do, sweet” Loki whispered into your ear as he untied you from the bed and removed the blanket stuffed in your mouth.</p><p>Loki stood up, readjusted his appearance and left your room. Leaving you in a sweaty mess as you tried to comprehend what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI guys! </p><p>Sorry for the late post, It took me a while to write this chapter. I have NO luck. I was writting this chaper on this site, instead of Microsoft word... I made an error and went to press UNDO and pressed BACK instead and lost all my work :) :) </p><p>Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! Tis a little spicy hehe. </p><p>Thank you for reading,<br/>Darkdarlingx.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bad manners.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you received bad news then it was followed by something worse..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace was quiet, eerie quiet for the last few days. Your thoughts were loud in your head, you were able to think clearly during lunch as only a few people were eating in the dining hall. For the first time in a while, you were relaxed knowing Loki was away. Lokis absence meant you were able to walk about the palace in peace, eat in peace and lastly, sleep in complete peace. </p><p>This morning, you didn't even hear Clio come into your bedroom and fill up your bath with water. Ever since Lokis's visit, you lied awake at night. Stress and guilt eating you up. </p><p>You stared down at your plate, the croissant looked appetizing but you weren't hungry, it was suppressed. Nervous and anxious about Xavier. You weren't sure rather tell him about Loki. Xavier and yourself aren't even in a relationship... Neither were you or Loki, How do you explain that? Plus Loki is a god. There's nothing Xavier could do. Although Loki gave you the most intense orgasm of your life, it was still unwanted and wrong. He is attractive you admitted to yourself but that doesn't make any of this right. You sighed loudly and pushed your plate away. </p><p>Thor is just as bad as Loki, Both of the brothers are cruel in their way, you suspect they learned it from Odin who is just as bad as the brothers combined. Odin is cold like Loki while also selfish and self-absorbed like Thor. Shame tingled through you as you never actually spoke to Thor so your opinion is only based on rumors and others' opinions.</p><p>The dining hall soon emptied and it was only yourself and your thoughts alone for once. Being alone you enjoyed but being alone with your thoughts for a long period you did not enjoy as it would eventually turn dark and start to overthink every small thing. It was sunny outside, people were outside soaking in the sun. You decided to distract yourself and also lie in the sun. </p><p>The warm breeze was soothing and not a cloud in the sky could be seen. You laid your blanket out by the stream where you can be alone yet hear people joke and laugh. Closing your eyes you tried to drift into a light sleep, focusing on the running water and the faint chatter in the background. You were drifting asleep until you heard feet closing in on you. </p><p>"Miss" Clio's face flushed pink and she was panting hard.</p><p>"Clio? Are you alright?" </p><p>"The trainees are back miss"</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat before Clio finished her sentence and stress suffocated you. Slowly getting up, you made sure Clio calmed down before you headed towards the palace to see Xavier and Jove, hopefully not bumping into Loki. But right now, you couldn't care less about Loki, you needed to see if your friends are okay. </p><p>From a distance, you could see some men walking by foot and others by horse heading towards the palace back gates. You assumed they were heading to the large empty hall to drop their gear and get some food. You paced towards that direction, walking behind the crowd of people who probably had the same plan as you. The crowd ahead of you ambled, very, very slowly. You needed to get there quick but it was nearly impossible to overtake the <em> herd </em>of bodies. You couldn't tell if everything was actually in slow motion or if you were high on adrenaline and it bothered you big time as you were slowly losing patience. Back of the queue, you had no choice but to match their slow pace, huffing as you did. </p><p>You knew you were close to the hall when you looked up and saw the high arched doorway at the end of the corridor. Standing at the entrance of the hall you scanned the room, looking for a familiar face. Your heart sinks as all the men were covered in mud or maybe it was old blood, you weren't sure but it defiantly smelt metallic in the room. You could hear loud clunks and thumps as the men dropped their gear onto the floor which defiantly left cracks on the tiles. </p><p>No sign of Loki, thankfully but Thor stuck out like a sore thumb. He was clean and unharmed obviously. He probably sat and watched as all the men trained and fought or whatever they did. You wandered into the hall, unsure where to go. You decided to head to the opposite of the room and stand by the window to gain a different angle and scan the room once more. </p><p>Heading over, you carefully walked around the gear and weapons. You spotted a sword drenched in a black substance that stung your nostrils. Sweat and copper filled the room turning your stomach. You noticed that all the windows were closed and you clenched your eyes. </p><p>"This isn't a room for a lady," a soft yet low voiced man said to you. Your heart fluttered as you knew it was the man you were looking for. </p><p>"Xav-". Your body, heart, and brain froze. </p><p>"You are the only lady in this room Miss, and these men haven't seen a female in days. You can stay or leave if you wish but I thought it was best to let you know". Thor's voice was to your surprise very polite and gentle. It defiantly didn't match his appearance. </p><p>You glanced around the room and realized that you were indeed the only female in this room and heat radiated from your cheeks. The crowd you followed earlier didn't enter the room at all. You didn't even notice them disappear from the corridor. Fuck sake. </p><p>"That's wise sir, thank you. I shall go". </p><p>Thor's eyes never left yours. He gave a small smile and walked away and left you in shock. His politeness was nothing like you experienced ever and his genuine friendly aroma was something you never expected from him. Nothing like his snake-like cruel brother. </p><p>On your way out, a hand grabbed your arm and turned around quickly, to see Jove. He was unharmed thankfully but inches in mud. His eyes were bloodshot and looked stern. </p><p>"You should leave," Jove said gravelly calmly. </p><p>"Jove? are you okay? Xavier is he alright.. where is he?"</p><p>"He left when you walked in." He was curt. Unlike the Jove, you first met and it defiantly stabbed your heart. </p><p>You looked over his shoulder and spotted Xavier talking to other men. You brushed past Jove and he called out your name to stop but you ignored him. This was out of Xavier's character and you needed answers. You were tired of everyone knowing shit and not telling you anything. Loki knowing what you did in your room and now Jove telling you to leave? Not a chance.</p><p>You neared Xavier, the men by side-eyed you up and down. You threw a death glare at them and they quickly walked away. You were alone with Xavier whose face looked cold. </p><p>"Why did you walk away?" You cut straight to the point.</p><p>His face was cold yet his eyes differed. "This isn't going to work I'm sorry"</p><p>Anger flooded you but you needed to stay calm. Now was not the time to explode. He just came back from a rough training session. Something was up with him. Instead, you stayed silent and placed your hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. He placed his hand over yours, it was hot and rough unlike before. After a few seconds, he removed your hand from his face and opened his eyes which were also red and it broke your heart.</p><p>"I was spotted heading to your room, after the ball and..." His voice attempted to be strong but was failing. </p><p>Your heartbeat practically in your chest and you're lost for words unsure where this was heading. You remained silent and allowed him to speak on instead. </p><p>"The word of news got back to my family. My parents they-" Xavier swallowed hard. "They want to choose my partner for me, someone who they see 'fit'. Xavier's voice crumbled and shut his eyes close in an attempt to hold back any emotion that was fighting in him. </p><p>You felt empty, you didn't know Xavier for long but you had a strong connection. Something felt right and now it was torn, stripped, shredded away. Instead of responding, you nodded and walked away. You didn't need to say anything, even if you did it would change nothing. You bit your lip hard, it hurt bad and you could taste blood but you needed to do it. You needed to distract the pain that was engulfing you. You felt hot, sweat was now pouring from you and needed air. You needed to breathe. </p><p>You paced down the corridor as your brain went wild with the new information that it received, attempting to come to terms with what just happened. You felt numb as if you were sitting in ice water for hours. Still pacing down the corridor a familiar soft voice called after you.</p><p>"Miss" Thors voice was softer than earlier.</p><p>You stopped and turned around. Thor was closing in on you, his figure growing massive each step. He was tall, very tall, and broad. You only saw him from the distance but now, up close was very different. He was a giant. A gentle giant.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Thor looked confused and concerned. </p><p>It was strange, Thor never noticed you until now. Perhaps being the only female in the room didn't help. </p><p>"Yes, I am fine sir. Just dealing with bad news" You tried to keep your voice together but each word wobbled. </p><p>"I don't need to know. I apologize for being so abrupt. I was keeping me on you as some of these men were starring at you and it wasn't safe for you. I will deal with the men that stared, it is no way to treat a lady. If your partner disrespected you, let me know and I shall also deal with him too" Thor's voice grew stern and so did your respect for him.</p><p>You could guess the rumors you heard were probably from other men with who Thor had to 'deal'. You weirdly felt safe by his side and it wasn't because he was a god or his strength. It was something else and you couldn't pinpoint what. </p><p>A part of you wanted Thor to 'deal' with Xavier, but that's spiteful. "Sir, I appreciate what you have done. Thank you. But he is not my partner, he is..was a friend. He didn't disrespect me, he is very caring". You were lost for words unsure who to explain your relationship with Xavier to Thor?! Out of all the people in Asgard. </p><p>Thor's cheeks turned to very light pink and chuckled awkwardly. "Ah, a friend. good. Uhm..". Thor was stumbling his words and it was a little bit amusing. A god, jumbling his words? Never thought you'd see that happen. </p><p>"If anyone bothers you, please, let me know, You know where to find me" Thor smiled gently and it made you feel better about yourself. </p><p>You did know where to find Thor, but it was kind of strange to know where his room is so you had to pretend like you didn't.</p><p>"I don't know where to find you, Sir". </p><p>Thor looked confused as if what you said was the stupidest thing he's ever heard. </p><p>"Firstly, Call me Thor, and secondly... I am beyond shocked you don't know where my chambers are" He laughed softly and it created a calming environment to your surprise. "You can find me on the 5th floor" </p><p>"Sir," Thor's eyes darted at you. You swallowed and corrected yourself. "<em> Thor,  </em>no one is allowed past the third floor. I'm not sure how I will get past the guards.". </p><p>It's not like as you would ever go to his room or chambers as he calls it for help. That is super weird and awkward. You can't imagine walking up and knocking on his door and saying oh, this person called me Xyz... You silently laughed at the madness that is happening in front of you. </p><p>"I'll give him your name, but if you do call to my chambers, on the fourth floor is Lokis room. He won't touch you but just be aware of him. He is quite the slippery fellow" Thor Chuckled and you told him your name.</p><p>You screamed in your head. <em> HE WON'T TOUCH YOU.  </em>If you ever do go to Thor's chambers it's because of LOKI. You had to laugh at that statement. Thor must not be close to his brother after all. </p><p>Loud angry male voices erupted from the hall and Thor turned around to see what was happening. You attempted to look past him but his large shoulders and torso still blocked your view. </p><p>"I must go, but I do hope you feel better soon" He smiled and patted your shoulder, each pat shaking your whole body. </p><p>Thor walked away and you felt better about yourself. His overly nice and happy vibe must have passed into you when he nearly broke your shoulder when he patted you. The tension in your muscles loosened which made you feel a bit relaxed and feel better about yourself which lead to Xavier news slipping your mind. You strolled down towards the garden and lit up when the sun's heat touched your skin. It was a lot quieter outside, you assumed most people went to the pools as the heat intensified. You headed towards the river stream where you left your blanket, listening to the bird's sing. You glowed with happiness until Xavier entered your mind again. Sitting down on the blanket you stared into the running water, each sparkle glistening in the stream catching your eye.</p><p>You gently smoothed the cut on your lip with your tongue, attempting to soothe the pain and stop the bleeding but the taste of metal electrified your taste buds. </p><p>"Quiet the devious one aren't you" Hissed a man from behind. </p><p>A hiss so recognizable you didn't need to turn around to see who it was yet it still. You choose to stay silent, you suppressed a shiver but your body trembled inside. You could hear Lokis boots stomped closer to you causing your stomach to clench. </p><p>"Already on your knees for me, like a good pet" Loki growled from up above.</p><p>This fucking asshole you thought to yourself. Why can't he bother someone else? You grabbed the blanket into your first and bit down on the cut in your lip, splitting it open even more and allowing the blood to flow into your mouth. </p><p>"If only your actions were as dirty as your thoughts, pet" he hissed</p><p>Your heart skipped the second you realized what Loki was doing and looked up to him with your daggering eyes. </p><p>"Fuck you" you spat as your fingernails dug deeper into your palm while you focused back onto the water running, wishing you one of the leaves floating away. </p><p>Within seconds Lokis hand circled your neck and before you knew it you were looking up at him. His grip on your neck tightened slowly while his thumb pressed into your racing pulse, pressing down on it hard provoking a small cry from you and you didn't care to move. Loki could crush your neck as easy as it was to crinkle a leaf and the thought caused fear to creep up your spine. </p><p>"Fiesty one you are" He purred as his eyes grew wild with excitement. "Also quite the slut too" he spat through grit teeth.</p><p>Confusion swarmed you. What the fuck is he on about. "Think you have mistaken me for someone else... sir" you managed to spit as his grip tightened between each word.</p><p>"Also a very slippery snake too" he hummed. </p><p>Loki bent down and cupped some of the water from the river into his hand and stood back up. With his free hand, he dripped the cold water over your chest. Each drip electrifying your skin as it trailed down your sternal, soaking into the dress. Moving his hand closer to your chest, he poured the remainder of the water over your bust causing your nipples to stiffen as the water seeped into you. This action provoked an unwanted spark between your legs and you chewed your lip with hopes to halt the overwhelming sensation that began to spread...</p><p>Lokis eyes roamed your chest, drinking in the sight he created. Glancing down you noticed your breasts were on show as your wet dress stuck to your body and showing off your hard nipples. The idea was exhilarating to the point it sent your clit on fire and forsaken thoughts wandered into your mind.</p><p>Lokis free hand reached to your chest and stopped as he skimmed your breast evoking a small moan to escape your lips as he pinched your nipple with his fingers creating pleasure to disperse and your toes to curl.</p><p>"So easily pleased" he hummed, as he worked your other nipple, taking this one between his fingers and pressing them together, prompting a cry from you causing you to become wet and aching with need. </p><p>This is wrong, you don't want this.. do you? you began to question everything as Loki flicked your nipple and kneaded your breast in his hand possessively. Your eyes flicked between his legs as the rapid growth grabbed your attention and your mouth watered at the thought of what this snake of a man possessed. A low growl escaped Loki as your eyes hungrily studied his arousal.</p><p>Gnawing at your lip with an uncertainty of what the future holds, is Loki going to fuck you right here in the park with people nearby? The idea sent you into a frenzy. Lokis thumb traveled from your breast to your lip, pulling it down to reveal the mark you created earlier causing the blood to fall from your lip and onto his hand. In a shot, Loki brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood spot from it "You taste just as good on the inside, as you do on the outside, pet" Loki hummed.</p><p>"Fucking hell" you cried out involuntary.</p><p>His grip on your neck released as he placed them into his pocket and pulled out an emerald silk handkerchief. He folded it up and tied it around your eyes gently. Your underwear was soaked and you needed to find a release desperately. Taking part in Lokis games was not on agenda right now.</p><p>Lokis lips curled into a dirty smirk "Let's put those lips to action shall we".</p><p>A painful ache erupted inside of you as your arousal grew. Your sight was blocked but it heightened your sense of smell, touch, and most importantly taste. You could hear Loki unbutton his pants and your hand suddenly flew up to greet his shaft. He was hard and warm. You slowly glided your hand over his shaft to discover more of him, to picture his length in your mind. Creating a mouth-watering image that caused your slit to flood. You grabbed his cock in your hand and ever so slowly jerked him off, your hand slide up to his tip and you coated your fingers in his precum. Your thumb circled his tip leisurely, adding details to the vivid image in your mind. </p><p>Loki cursed under his breath and you jerked him off faster, pumping fast. Picking up speed you remembered you were outside and nerves started to rattle you. Hoping he would finish fast... </p><p>"Pet," he breathed, "fuck". Lokis hand slid behind your head and he tugged your hair down which lifted your head to him, Your mouth fell open in shock and Loki shoved his length in your mouth causing you to nearly choke. </p><p>His hands rested on the side of your head and motioned you forward and back, fucking your mouth fast. You could hear Loki's breathing fasten as his tempo increased. Your eyes started to roll back and you could see stars and tears rolled down your cheeks as his hips fucked your mouth roughly. Each thrust matched the movement of his hands as he forced your head to take his cock more each time. His cursing loudened and his cock tensed in your mouth. You sucked his soul out throughout the action, sucking and swallowing every inch of him you could. </p><p>Your tongue got to work on the head of his cock, circling and gently flicking the tip. A low grunt erupted in Lokis's chest and he slid his length further into your mouth and down your throat which caused tears to fall from your eyes and your jaw widened to take as much of him as you could. His length forcefully fell deeper into your throat and began deep throat you roughly. Your tears now formed into the streams and flowed into the river behind you. </p><p>Your swollen lips swallowed around him which provoked a loud moan from Loki as your throat tightened around his cock, milking it as he fucked your mouth rapidly. Each thrust traveling deeper into you and you became dazed at the thought of much of Lokis length that wasn't in your mouth. Your arousal intensified as you heard small groans roll out of Loki as he picked up his speed, moving your head back and forth hastily rattling your brain making your mind go dizzy. </p><p>Lokis roughness reminded you of your desires, your hand slid down your side and under your dress. Traveling along your tighs lapping in your juices that seeped out of you. Sliding your panties to the side, you reveal your desperate cunt. Parting with lips you found your sweet spot and quickly got to work, flicking and rubbing your needy bud eagerly sending waves of fire quickly spreading in you. Moans began to spill out of you and around Lokis cock causing his length to vibrate in your throat as loud grunts also fell from him and within seconds hot thick liquid poured down your throat and you swallowed on command as Loki spilled his seed in you, sensual moans suppressed and erupting in his chest. </p><p>You rubbed your clit desperately, listening and getting off to Lokis's moans, each flick causing your body to shake with pleasure as your heart thumped erratically in your chest. Edging closer to your release, Lokis pulled his length from your throat and cleaned himself up before tying himself back together. You were still on your knees severely looking for your orgasm, you hungered, lusted, and you needed it now. Sweat poured from your heat and down your back as your hands now dipped in and out of yourself as you rubbed with twitching bud. </p><p>"Filthy slut" Loki hissed as he buttoned his pants up. Loki grabbed both your hands and held them up, away from your pulsating cunt. You arousal so needy and overpowering you would do and say anything to achieve it.</p><p>"Finishing me off instead are you" </p><p>"I don't finish off filthy sluts who have no manners". </p><p>You knew what Loki said was suppose to hurt but instead, it got you off and your entrance aches uncontrollably</p><p>"Maybe you should head to Thor's room and let him deal with you" Loki growled.</p><p>Anger lit within you. "Maybe I will" You spat back. </p><p>Lokis hand traveled back to your neck with a grasp tighter than before, thankfully your eyes were still covered as you did not was to see Lokis face. "careful" he threatened. </p><p>The ache in your clit evaporated as panic seized your brain. Loki dropped your hands and freed your neck. The sound of his thundering boots quickly disappeared as you struggled to conceal the shock of Lokis's quick personality change. You removed the handkerchief and scanned the area to see if anyone was watching. Humiliation abruptly flooded you and your head fell in your hands with guilt as the pit of your stomach churned furiously. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys!</p><p>sorry for the late post! Been trying to get college work done as I'm nearly finished the semester woohoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter &lt;3 I made it extra long and I think a bit more exciting to make up for the late update! </p><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! It really makes my day!! &lt;3 </p><p>hope everyone is well,<br/>thank you reading!</p><p>~Darkdarlingx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>